


Glowflake

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Novel, Introspection, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Snow and Ice, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She never considered loving another, and then being loved back.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia
Series: Femslash February 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Glowflake

She never considered loving another, and then being loved back.

Returned affection was never the answer for Rukia; it was to serve and thrive during war and conflict. To keep the Soul Society safe, but she did not plan for someone to see her, for who she was. She coated herself in the bitter-cold snow, the frost, speared icicles her shield, protection for her very being.

She saw the girl who fell from the stars, bright auburn hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile, Orihime. The sunlight shone through, and Rukia could not help from gravitating towards her, out of icy darkness.

She did not expect Orihime to return her affections either.

They sat down on the bed, the crevices of light shining through the curtained window. Rukia felt a light touch of Orihime's fingers on her hand.

"It's okay if you don't want to do anything. We-we could just sit here, Rukia."

Rukia lifted her head, turning to face Orihime, her mouth curving into a small smile. Her hands took the other girl's hands, holding them firmly.

"It's alright; I only want to stay here with you, Orihime."

Orihime's eyes shimmered, like starlight, and she smiled, leaning in, catching the smaller girl's lips with hers, in which Rukia reciprocated with equal fervor, their hands twined together.

Warm, dizzying feelings meshed with the frozen heart.


End file.
